


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by Castiels_Little_Grace



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Little_Grace/pseuds/Castiels_Little_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole day is split in a half. Part of reality. Part of dreaming. Both can change 'roles' when you have a guardian angel.<br/>It's been a rough day at work, but dreams help you get through it.<br/>You are not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting something like this. Please be gentle!  
> Feedback is gladly appreciated!

It was a long day. After your boss told you that you need to stay and finish the project because the clients for so needy these days. 'Screw that' you thought, but you needed the job, the money to be precise, so tired or not, you were gonna finish it today and go home happy and... exhausted.  
Whilst typing and calculating all those numbers, your mind flew away to a distant place, a memory of your first kiss with the Angel of the Lord. " I miss him" you say under your breath and it hit you, you just said that out loud! 'shit' you thought ' ok i didn't say that out loud'. 

"What was that" your coworker asked, but you just shook your head and continued working, sticking your red, tired eyes on the screen. 

It was a long day. After your boss told you that you need to stay and finish the project because the clients seemed so needy these days. 'Screw that' you thought, but you needed the job, the money to be precise, so tired or not, you were going to finish it today and go home happy and... exhausted. 

Whilst typing and calculating all those numbers, your mind flew away to a distant place, a memory of your first kiss with the Angel of the Lord. " I miss him" you say under your breath and it hit you, you just said that out loud! 'shit' you thought ' ok I didn't say that out loud'.  
"What was that" your coworker asked, but you just shook your head and continued working, sticking your red, tired eyes on the screen.  
You and Castiel, it was a weird, dorky, fluffy love story. You didn't even dare telling anybody about your relationship.  
He saved you after a car hit you. You were in comma and that's exactly when you two met. 

"You're sleeping" a deep, husky voice said. You turned around but saw nothing. Nothing normal. You saw yourself laying on a hospital bed, your mother and sister crying and holding your pale hands. "What!?" you yelled. "This is a dream. This is a dream" you repeated to yourself trying to calm down but failed miserably. Somehow you felt anxious… but ... you didn't really feel it? The feeling was kind of distant to you. You had no idea what's happening!  
Suddenly, a hand gripped your left hand. 

"(Y/N), it's ok. I'm with you." the gruff voice came from behind you and that hand was his. You turned around and you immediately fixated your eyes on the sapphire blue, shiny orbs. His lips were so plump and rosy. "Who are you?" you asked, trying to take your breath, and analyzing the weird, pretty, man. He wore a trench coat. "I'm Castiel. Angel of the Lord. Also your guardian angel".  
You took some time to process everything he just said. You could not believe it. "No. This is a dream... This is just a nightmare" you started repeating again.  
His look changed. He was sad and confused. And even though this situation was messed up and awful you couldn't help but think "god, he's cute'.  
He took your hand in his and you suddenly stopped feeling dizzy and anxious. You felt completely at peace. "Does things like this happen in your dreams?" he asked, a little side smile peeking on the corner of his lips. "N-No?" you stuttered, still confused. "Please, Catiel, tell me what's going on he said", his smile disappeared and his look changed from intrigued to Mr. Pay your bills now!' serious. Your heart started beating faster. 'Said something wrong' you mumbled in your own thoughts. "Castiel. Not Catiel", 'oh.. oooh!' "Sorry" you blurted and he nodded. 

"A car hit you. I saved you, you're in comma. Well, technically I put you in comma to tell you that I'm your guardian angel and that you're never alone. Before the car hit you, you were feeling so lonely and depressed. It pained me to see you that way and I didn't make it on time to stop the car... So, I suppose I owe you my apologies?" he explained. He was so calm and serious, and you still couldn’t wrap your main around all the info he just gave to you.  
It was true. All. Of. It. You just continued staring in his big blue eyes, not knowing what to say. "I'll be there once you're home. I promise." you felt so happy and great in that moment and an urge to thank him spread thru you. But instead of words, you leaned in and kissed his cheek and hugged him. He sure was an angel. So still. He didn't even move. "Hug?" you asked, question muffled cause of your face buried in his neck, his hair tickling your nose a bit. He didn't hug you. He embraced you in beautiful, soft, raven feathers. 

REALITY! You huffed and your sight focused on all the messed up number and a scarry thought came to you, ' Fudge' you swore in your thoughts, no job done and when your eyes flew around the clock on the desktop screen you tried your best not to start crying and high five your face with a chair.  
"Guys... The dude emailed me that the deadline is delayed for few days. You're free." you heard a voice. You didn't even complain, you packed your things as fast as you can and ran off the office like you were chased by a giant hairy tarantula.  
"Fluffnuget! I'm home!' you alerted. You knew your angel would always wait for you on the chair. Doing nothing. Well, playing with your bee pendant counts as 'doing something'? You laughed out loud and he turned to you. Smile on his rosy lips, the one you loved to kiss every now and then.  
"Oh. It's too late. Is everything ok?" smile remained on his lips but he was worried. "You are 100% pure fluffiness you know that? And nope. I'm ex-fudging-hausted and I can't even see anymore, my eyes hurt", you said, throwing the jacket on the floor and plopping yourself on your fluffpie's lap. "I can heal your eyes", he offered, "Nah, Cat. It's ok. I just need some cuddles and sleep" you said mid yawn.  
All of a sudden you felt hands under your knees and under your shoulders. He picked you up, bridal style and carried you to your comfy nest. His wings were out and while your head bumped up and down on every step he took you took your chance and started playing with handful of his feathers. "Ow!" he screamed and stopped, you just giggled playfully and continued grabbing and pulling them, gently. "If you don't stop that, I'll start tickling you!" he threatened, all serious. You started laughing so hard that you almost fell from his hands. But he was strong so he didn't let you!  
Once on the bed, his wings and hands wrapped around you and you felt dreamland closer to your brain. You relaxed into his embrace. That was until he tickle- attacked you. 

"Sth- ST- Stha- ha-ha-pp" you laughed, trying to order him, but failed. "Revenge" he stated before he hovered over you. And he stopped. He just stared into your eyes like he was staring into your soul. He slowly leaned and kissed your nose and then your lips. The kiss was chaste and sweet. You loved those. They made you melt and they made you weak in the knees.  
"At job today, I remember our first 'date'" you told him. "And?" he asked. You leaned and pecked his lips before you started explaining to him, but a yawn attacked you and you fell into a sleep, immediately.  
CaTiel took a stranded hair and put it behind your ear. "And we date every night." he smiled to himself before pulling you into his chest and embracing you even harder. His wings providing all the warmth you needed to sleep peacefully.  
In your dream you could see yourself wrapped in soft wings and soft lips ghosting over your head. You turned around and smiled, "want to dance this time?" you asked, he nodded and both of you started swaying. In the middle of your dream. Inside your own mind. Inside your heart. You were dancing on your dreams with your guardian angel. The one who protected you from all your nightmares. 

 

"You are _**never alone**_. Not even in your dreams" he whispered softly.


End file.
